


Hand In Hand

by Sehkmetenkare (Shadowcat)



Category: Original Work, Singularity North
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Sehkmetenkare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The only disaster that will happen is going to be to the head of the idiotic lab rat that phones and interrupts my long awaited and much deserved weekend vacation with my wife.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand In Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [random_chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chick/gifts).



> Written for my [CottonCandy_Bingo](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card, Square: _holding hands publicly_

“It’s not often that we get some free time together and it’s not right before all hell is about to break loose.” Handsome Kavan Emerson said jovially as they walked along the boardwalk down to the beach. “I’m here with my gorgeous wife in one of the most romantic places this side of the English Channel. What could be better than that?”

“Hush, love,” the woman at his side murmured. “You don’t want to invite disaster, do you?”

“The only disaster that will happen is going to be to the head of the idiotic lab rat that phones and interrupts my long awaited and much deserved weekend vacation with my wife.” He took her hand in his and kissed it. “With all of the sudden influx of weird at TEAR, I don’t get to spend as much time with you as I would like.”

“Kavan,” McKenna blushed and tried to tug her hand out of his. “People are watching.”

“Oh no, my love,” Kavan denied her. “Let them watch and get an eyeful. We are going to have a nice, romantic walk along the beach down by the water . We’re going to be hand in hand and make people think that we’re besotted teenagers.”

“Husband of mine, we are not even close to being teenagers any longer.”

“Oh, Ember, what has happened to your adventurous spirit?” Kavan mock sighed. 

“I have plenty of spirit, thank you. I’m just also very practical.”

“You’re just worried that your father sent someone to spy on us while at the same time he’s back at TEAR looking to see if there are any strings he can pull to get you back in the lab and away from me.”

McKenna looked around quickly and then flushed. “He wouldn’t dare…”

“He would so dare and you know it.” Her husband’s grin was unapologetic. “No matter how much he may dislike that you work as a scientist and weapons developer for a program he can’t have all of the control over, he hates you spending time with me even more. After all, I wasn’t deemed am appropriate husband, remember?”

“Good thing that you were marrying me and not him, then, wasn’t it?” McKenna quipped. “I happen to still think that you are very husband appropriate for me.”

Kavan laughed, tugging her closer to him by her hand and wrapping his other arm about her waist. He dropped his head and kissed her very thoroughly before they both needed to come up for air.

When she was able to catch her breath, McKenna looked up at her husband. “You always seem to make the world shimmer after you’ve been kissing me.”

“I plan to make your world shimmer every day for the rest of our lives,” Kavan promised her.

“I can only hope,” she said softly as she looked down at their joined hands.

“You don’t have to hope when it’s a sure thing promised to you,” Kavan reminded her, leaning his head against hers as they watched the moon rise up over the water.


End file.
